On the Edge of Existence
by EpicLinkSam
Summary: Ragna the Bloodedge, after erasing himself from the world, finds that he is to spend whatever time he has in an astral projection of the church that he grew up in. It doesn't seem so bad, but the arrival of a woman known as Velvet Crowe complicates things. She is not unlike Ragna himself, and the two sense a deep kinship with each other, soon to grow.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, there's nothing else to do right now."

Ragna lay down on the grass of the hill and just looked up at the clouds.

"If this is what non-existence is, i'll take it."

Ragna looked around. He was in front of the church he and his siblings grew up in. When he erased himself from the world, he wasn't sure what to expect, but the church was not the first thing on his mind. Instead of wearing his usual red longcoat and black hakama pants, he was wearing a white t-shirt and white shorts just like when he lived at the church. There was a nearby forest to hunt for game and the water pump was the same as ever. An extra addition however, was a computer room resembling Kokonoe's. It allowed him to check on the people he cared for back home.

"I can still use my Azure here, but I sense that I can't lose control of it." Ragna said, looking at his black arm. The mechanical replacement Kokonoe gave him was flesh and blood again, but the Azure stayed. "I can't get rid of this thing no matter how much I try, huh?"

If this was the fate that awaited him after the shit he's been through, he was happy. It was simply peaceful. He closed his eyes and got ready to take a nap.

However, he heard an explosion come from a nearby field.

"Are you serious? I can't take a freaking break even here? Some things never change..."

Ragna didn't have Bloodscythe as he left it behind. There were however, several steel swords stored in the church. He grabbed one and put it on his back, before making his way to the area he heard the explosion.

"I swear to god if it's someone out for my head again..."

Ragna saw a figure lying down in the grass, and ran towards it. He stopped and studied who it was.

"A girl? No, she seems to be around my age or something."

The woman had long black hair and for some reason, her left arm was covered in bandages. She was breathing, but ever so slightly.

"She's not dead, but how the hell did she get he-"

It was at this moment, Ragna realised she was naked.

Ragna's face turned red as his old coat. Sure, that's how he arrived here as well before finding the clothes in the church, but he wasn't ready for this.

"Holy shit...uh...okay..what do I..."

Ragna gently picked her up, careful not to touch somewhere that would get him killed when she woke up. He stared at the church in the distance, trying not to look at her uncovered body...though he couldn't help sneak a glance every now and then. Eventually, he made it to the church's back rooms, where he used to sleep. He put her down on the bed and tossed a blanket over her. Ragna stumbled and sat down in a nearby chair, breathing heavily.

"Okay...hopefully she won't kill me when she wakes up."

Ragna then leaned back and sighed.

"But why is there someone else here with me? Is there a reason behind this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ragna was sitting in the computer room that resembled Kokonoe's lab. The computers somehow showed Ragna how everyone back home was doing. He smiled as they were all adapting to their new peaceful lives.

"Keh, Jin's still with the NOL even though he can't fight. Looks like Noel really learned from Celica to take over the church."

Ragna pressed a few more keys, but then he saw something different.

"What the...?"

Some new images popped up. This time of people he had never seen before. He saw a a black haired samurai, a colorfully dressed witch, a blonde pirate (who bore a striking resemblance to Jin), a red-haired girl that resembled some sort of holy figure, and shocking him the most, was some sort of silver dragon.

"Why am I seeing this?"

Ragna sat back and thought.

"Wait...this lets me see all of the people I knew. So that means..."

Ragna got up.

"She must be awake."

* * *

A white plain. Nothing in sight. Except for one woman. She had severely torn clothing that was barely held together with belts. Her long black hair was to her ankles, and her left arm was covered in bandages.

"What the...where am I?"

Velvet looked around, before she felt rumbling at her feet. The ground split open and started to crumble away. She cried out as she fell into a crevice. She quickly used her gauntlet blade and stabbed it into the side of the cliff, but the darkness was overwhelming and tried to drag her down. She closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable.

"Take my hand!"

Velvet looked up and saw a new figure. It was a man in his early twenties. He had a head spiky white hair, and a case of heterochromia; one eye was red and the other green. He had a red longcoat, and black hakama pants. The arm he was holding out was completely black, and looked somewhat mechanical.

Velvet knew she had no choice, so she tried to reach up to him, but their hands were too far. Velvet closed her eyes and concentrated. Her left arm transformed into a huge dark red demonic claw. She looked up, and was in shock that the man's arm had transformed into a similar claw of red and black.

* * *

Velvet opened her eyes and saw a wooden ceiling above her. She slowly sat up and groaned.

 _What...how am I alive?_

She remembered, how she had sealed away Innominat. And her last words to her friends.

 _I need to know how I'm here..._

"And the sleeper awakes."

Velvet looked up and saw the door open. Walking in, was the man in her dream, except his wardrobe was much more simple; a white t-shirt and shorts. And just like in her dream, his right arm was pitch-black in color. However, he wasn't looking straight at her, and was holding clothes in his arms.

"Was wondering when you'd wake up."

Ragna put the clothes down on a nearby chair.

"Who are you?" Velvet asked.

"Ragna. But uh, can you ask questions later?"

"Why?"

"Cause it's kinda uncomfortable that you're not wearing anything."

Velvet looked down, and immediately understood why Ragna wasn't looking directly at her. Her face burning red, she pulled the sheets up to cover herself.

"Get out!"

"I saw nothing." Ragna said as he left.

Velvet took a moment to calm down, before getting off the bed, and putting on the clothes Ragna gave her.

"...can I trust him? I don't think he tried anything when I was unconscious...but...what is he hiding?"

* * *

Ragna laid down on the grassy hill.

"Well, that surprisingly went well, compared to my usual luck..."

Ragna closed his eyes.

"Wonder what's her story? And how did she end up here?"

While still laying down, he thought; deep down, he was glad someone else was here. But Ragna being Ragna, would never admit to that.

"She does sound like Noel though."

"I sound like who?"

Velvet was standing over him, in the white t-shirt and shorts he gave her.

"Nothing. Just someone I know."

"But there's no one else here."

"Just forget it. And uh, glad you sorta didn't lose it when you woke up in the nude."

Velvet sighed. _My old outfit wasn't much better._ She thought.

"Anyways, what's your name?"

"...Velvet. Velvet Crowe."

"Alright then, Velvet. I'm Ragna."

"No last name?"

"I mean, if you want to get technical, Mercury."

"...I'll just stick with Ragna."

"Fine by me."

"Ragna, I have several questions to ask you-"

"Can it wait? Gonna go hunt some game for dinner."

"But I have several things to ask-"

Velvet's stomach growled.

"Your stomach begs to differ." Ragna said, smirking.

"Shut up."

"Well, you'll have at least a few minutes free of me while I go hunt."

"...mind if I tag along?"

"Hm? Why?"

"I know how to hunt. Besides, rather do something useful than sit around doing nothing."

"...fine by me. Let's just get you some weapons first."

Ragna went down the hill, while Velvet followed him.

 _I sense his intent is not malicious, but I can feel his pain._ Velvet thought.

 _This kid looks like she's 18, and I feel she's already had as much shit as I had._ Ragna thought.

 _Who is he/she?_ They both thought.


	3. UPDATE

**WILL BE DELETED ONCE THE NEW UPDATE IS OUT.**

 **Hey guys, EpicLinkSam here. I think you guys deserve an update for what's with my absence on this site. Well, here's a list.**

 **1\. I'm in the middle of exams.**

 **2\. I'm part of the Deviantart Death Battle community, so I debate, research and write a lot.**

 **3\. I'm working on stuff for my YouTube channel.**

 **So yeah, I got a ton of shit on my plate. But one thing I promise, there WILL be a new chapter of** ** _On The Edge of Existence_** **before July. And for my other stories, I don't think** ** _Reading BlazBlue: Crisis Remnant_** **will update unless the main one does to give me motivation.** ** _Haganai Kyoung Hyun_** **is more of a private project that helps me deal with depression, so don't expect too many updates on that one. As for _BlazBlue Cross Tag Chaos,_ I don't think I can do anything with it. But I still am writing BBTAG stories, except it's a group effort with my friend AutobotHoneflash on Deviantart in his story _Cross Tag Shenanigans_.**

 **And yeah, that's all I got to say.**


	4. UPDATE 2

**UPDATE: NEW BLAZBLUE X TALES OF BERSERIA ON MY HOME PAGE**


End file.
